Waktu
by Haruchiha Sara
Summary: Karena terlalu sibuk, Sasuke mengambil cuti untuk menemani Sakura. Setidaknya sampai ia melahirkan./Takut summary-nya tidak nyambung dengan cerita, silahkan baca aja ya?/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Waktu

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Haruchiha Sara

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Selamat membaca!

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ , kurang nyambung dan sebagainya.

 _Happy reading, Minna-san_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam,"

Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura yang berada di pintu lalu kembali fokus dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen di sampingnya.

Sakura mendengus lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah."

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Aku hanya perlu memasukkan data dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen."

Sakura yang hendak membuka mulutnya tidak jadi dan mendengus sebal mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ , duduk terlalu lama di depan laptop itu tidak baik. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Kemarin-kemarin kau juga seperti ini, aku tidak tega." Kata Sakura mencoba membujuk.

"Hn."

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Huh! Baiklah, jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu satu jam, jangan harap aku mau berbicara denganmu!" Ancam Sakura sambil pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23.35. Pantas saja Sakura kesal, kurang lebih sudah empat jam ia berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumennya. Dan anehnya, dokumen-dokumen itu tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghela nafas ketika melihat tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sampingnya, padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 02.17 dini hari. Akhirnya ia bangun dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sudut lantai dua. Dari celah bawah pintu ia melihat cahaya lampu yang menandakan ada seseorang di dalam.

Sakura menghela nafas dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Sasuke tertidur di atas meja dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantalnya dan tangan kanan memegang pulpen.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Gumamnya lirih. Sakura kembali ke kamar dan mengambil selimut. Sakura menggunakan selimut itu untuk menyelimuti Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap halus rambut Sasuke lalu mencium keningnya. Sakura menggingit bibirnya begitu melihat dokumen-dokumen yang harus Sasuke tandatangani. Sasuke sampai rela waktu istirahatnya ia gunakan untuk mengurus pekerjaan kantornya. Sasuke sangat sibuk, terutama setelah diangkat menjadi direktur utama menggantikan Itachi yang dipindahkan untuk mengurus perusahaan di Seoul. 24 jam waktu Sasuke seolah digunakan untuk bekerja dan terus bekerja. Tentu saja bukan hanya untuk perusahaan keluarga saja, namun untuk keluarga kecil mereka yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah.

"Sayang, lihatlah Papamu. Saat kau sudah besar nanti, kau harus menyayangi Papa ya? Dia sangat bekerja keras untukmu, Papa bahkan rela tidak istirahat dan ketiduran di meja kerjanya." Kata Sakura lembut sambil mengusap perutnya yang besar itu.

CUP

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali walau di meja, _Anata_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya begitu sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Sakura melenguh dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya begitu ia merasakan rasa empuk dan hangat, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya. Seingat Sakura, ia menemani Sasuke di ruang kerjanya dan tidur di sofa. Kenapa ia berada di kamar? Dan di mana Sasuke?

Sakura buru-buru bangun dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. Tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Lalu dimana suaminya itu?

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium aroma sedap dari bawah. Karena penasaran, Sakura turun dan langsung menuju dapur. Di dapur ia melihat Sasuke sedang memunggunginya, dan aroma sedap itu berasal dari masakan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm… Aromanya enak sekali…" Puji Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sakura. "Hn, tentu saja. Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Pipi Sakura merona dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat senyuman Sasuke. "I-itu kata-kataku!" Kata Sakura sambil mencubit tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke pura-pura mengaduh. "A-aw! Apakah ini balasanmu padaku yang telah memasak untukmu?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Makanya, jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini! Aku kan…" Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena bingung mau bicara apa dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku apa, hm?"

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hei, itu geli. He-hentikan! Hahahaha…"

"Itu hukuman karena telah menggodaku!" Kata Sakura setelah menghentikan aksi menggelitik Sasuke. Ia masih memasang wajah sebal.

Sasuke berdehem. Ia berusaha tidak menggoda Sakura lagi karena memang wajah yag menurutnya menggemaskan itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang duduklah, nasi gorengnya sudah matang."

Sakura tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan duduk sebelum Sasuke- _kun_ meminta ma-"

CUP

Sakura langsung terpaku ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

"Hn. Aku minta maaf, ya. Sekarang, duduklah. Nasi gorengnya sudah matang, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku dan duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua dengan menu nasi goreng ekstra tomat yang menjadi favorit Sakura beberapa bulan terakhir.

" _Ittadakimasu_!"

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Sakura memakan nasi goreng buatan Sasuke dengan lahap. Ini nasi goreng yang terenak yang pernah Sasuke buat untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sakura begitu lahap.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tau? Nasi goreng ini enak sekali!" Kata Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Makanya enak." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. " _Arigato_!"

"Hn."

Mereka kembali makan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah selesai makan. Ketika Sakura berdiri untuk membereskan bekas sarapannya, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tunggu." Cegah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil piring Sakura. "Biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Kau duduk saja,"

"Tapi biar aku saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Saat ini giliranku untuk membereskan semuanya." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudahlah, kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya."

Sakura menyerah dan kembali duduk. Ia kembali memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan semuanya. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini. Apa jangan-jangan yang memindahkannya dari sofa ruang kerja adalah Sasuke? Ia juga bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat sarapan dan melarangnya untuk bekerja.

Sakura tersentak.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak kerja?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas mencuci piringnya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia membereskan cucian piring terakhir lalu mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu, ia duduk di depan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Apa sedang libur?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak biasanya Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ke pergi ke kantor." Kata Sakura bingung.

Hati Sasuke sedikit tercubit dengan ucapan Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin saja."

"Hah?"

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Aku sengaja mengambil cuti untuk menemanimu di rumah. Setidaknya, sampai beberapa minggu setelah kau melahirkan." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "A-apa? Itu lama sekali!" Pekiknya tertahan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, ya. Tapi, _it's okay_. Kakashi bisa menggantikanku untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

Sakura terdiam. Pikirannya campur aduk. Di sisi lain ia merasa senang, karena beberapa waktu ke depan Sasuke akan terus bersamanya. Di sisi lain, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sasuke baru saja diangkat menjadi direktur utama, dan ia langsung mengambil cuti selama itu?

"Sakura? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Tentu saja aku senang, akhirnya kau akan berada di rumah hingga anak kita lahir. Tapi... Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengambil cuti selama itu padahal kau baru saja diangkat menjadi Dirut?" Kata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, keputusanku ini sudah lama aku pertimbangkan. Aku juga minta pendapat dari _Tou-san_ juga Kakashi, dan kurasa tidak masalah. Selama beberapa minggu kedepan, tidak ada jadwal yang begitu penting yang harus kuhadiri. Aku sudah mengaturnya beberapa hari terakhir, makanya aku terlihat sangat sibuk." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aa, begitu ya. Pantas saja kau selalu lembur sampai larut malam." Gumam Sakura.

"Hn. Dan yang paling penting," Sasuke berpindah tempat di samping Sakura, lalu menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap Sakura. "Aku ingin menjagamu dan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak mau kau selalu kesusahan, aku ingin ada di sampingmu saat kau akan melahirkan dan setelahnya. Aku tidak mau terlambat menemanimu saat melahirkan, menyemangatimu di sana. Makanya aku mengambil cuti. Aku juga ingin menjadi yang pertama melihat anak kita, Sakura. Aku ingin bersamamu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan anak kita."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini kalimat paling manis menurutnya, ditambah dengan tatapan kesungguhan Sasuke-yang mengingatkannya saat momen Sasuke melamar dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

" _Arigato_ , Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hn."

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Aduh!" Rintih Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Bayi kita menendang, Sasuke- _kun_! Kurasa, dia senang Papanya akan berada di sampingnya sampai ia lahir!" Kata Sakura senang.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengusap perut Sakura. "Hei, jagoan kecil, Papa akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau jangan nakal, ya. Bersabarlah, beberapa hari lagi kau akan lahir ke dunia." Sasuke mencium perut Sakura lama.

"A-aduh! K-kau merasakannya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Kurasa dia merespon ucapanmu dengan senang, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm! Tentu saja."

Dan di pagi hari itu, pasangan Uchiha ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk saling berbicara dengan santai dan penuh kehangatan seputar kelahiran bayi mereka yang tinggal menghitung hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_ ," Panggil Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap tidur dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bahkan ucapanmu itu sudah menjadi pertanyaan, Sakura."

"Hehehe... Menurutmu, apa anak kita nanti laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sakura. Ia sengaja tidak bertanya kepada dokter apa bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan karena ia ingin itu menjadi kejutan.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Mmm... Aku juga tidak tau. Yang jelas, aku menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis dan cantik. Aku ingin mendandaninya dengan imut, manis dan terlihat cantik. Aku juga tidak kesepian lagi saat kau bekerja. Aku akan mengajaknya memasak dan berkebun, pasti akan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Iya 'kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Kata Sakura antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau yang lahir adalah bayi laki-laki?"

"Mmm... Kalau laki-laki..." Sakura nampak berpikir. "Aku ingin agar dia sepertimu. Tampan, cerdas, hangat, dan baik hati. Tapi walau ingin sepertimu, aku ingin dia memiliki sifat sepertiku yang ceria dan murah senyum."

"Hei, aku tersinggung."

Sakura tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, yang jelas aku ingin agar anak kita kelak mewarisi sifat-sifat kita."

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke- _kun_. Karena dia adalah anak kita."

"Hn. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kita harus pergi cek kandungan."

"Hm!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana _fict_ -nya? Hehehe... Maaf kalau kurang gimanaaaa gitu =D maklum, lagi belajar nulis disela libur sekolah. Kakak kelasnya lagi UASBN soalnya. Jadi dinikmatin aja di depan laptop.

Kalau ada yang kurang, ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya setelah baca, silahkan :) :) :) Haru tunggu :D :D

Yosh! Terimakasih banyak sudah membacanya!

Rajamandala, 20 Maret 2017

Haruchiha Sara


	2. Pengumuman

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada followers atau reades yang menunggu2 cerita2 Pika up, itu juga kalau ada sih hehe… soalnya udah lamaaaaaaaa banget bertahun2, mungkin udah pada lupa atau menyerah kali ya. Hehe…**

 **aku sangat meminta maaf atas hal ini. aku newbie yang plin-plan, jadi karena banyaknya blockwriters langsung deh nyerah sama tulisannya, jadinya terbengkalai dan menjadi awal mula discontinue.**

 **Tapi aku berpikir kalau semua cerita2 aku pindahin ke Wattpad, dan InsyaAllah bakal dilanjut! biar agak keurus juga sih hehe… bagi kalian semua yang punya wattpad boleh berkunjung ke sana^^ ke akun SilverOcean_ pake ya!**

 **Cukup sekian pengumumannya, cerita di sini tidak akan dihapus kok. Atau mungkin aku juga nanti akan dipublish juga di sini.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Pika.**


End file.
